


You Owe Me a Kiss

by yeolallineed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Soft Park Chanyeol, Unresolved past, Vampires, vampire chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolallineed/pseuds/yeolallineed
Summary: A night spent on resolving their interconnected past  and asking Baekhyun to draw him because Chanyeol hasn't seen his reflection in the mirror in centuries.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	You Owe Me a Kiss

_“The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved -- loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves.”_   
**_― Victor Hugo_ **

“I am so fucking exhausted” Baekhyun muttered as he lay sprawled on the wooden floor by the fireplace.

“Then go to your own house” Chanyeol retorted as he picked up the decanter sitting by his couch and poured himself a glass of whiskey. _Double_ , he told himself. It was a night that needed double the usual dose.

Chanyeol turned around slowly. “Do you want some?”

Baekhyun raised his head, just enough to be able to see what Chanyeol was referring to. “Nah. You know how I get after I drink”

Chanyeol turned away. Of course he remembered. The last time he had seen Baekhyun drunk, Baekhyun was ready to step out into the sunlight, claiming how he was invincible. An immediate sunburn on his left arm had told him otherwise.

“I can’t believe we won” Chanyeol whispered, loud enough for Baekhyun to hear.

Sitting up immediately, Baekhyun stretched with his arms over his head. “It was crazy. Too bad no one told the hunters to never hunt for vampires in the dead of the night”

“I think it was deliberate” Chanyeol answered, taking the first sip of his whiskey and letting the bittersweet taste burn him from the inside. “It’s not like they can break into our coffins with the spell around”

Baekhyun smiled. “Your witch is the best one I’ve seen in years. What’s his name again?”

“Kyungsoo” Chanyeol replied softly. “And now that you are done talking, I’d prefer to be alone”

“Oh, why?” Baekhyun asked, standing up and walking to where Chanyeol was. “Do you want to sulk in silence?”

Chanyeol gritted his teeth. “I do not sulk”

“You are sulking right now”

“Fuck off”

This made Baekhyun laugh. “Do you know this is the first time in 400 years that you’ve asked me to fuck off without actually meaning it?”

Chanyeol’s eyes found Baekhyun’s. He did not want to admit it but Baekhyun was right. Their enmity dated centuries back and this was the first time they had actually fought together, as allies.

“450 years” Chanyeol corrected Baekhyun.

“Well excuse me if I don’t remember our anniversary” Baekhyun continued to tease.

“If you don’t want anything to drink” Chanyeol said, standing up, “I’d like to retire for the night”

Baekhyun suddenly grabbed Chanyeol by the arm. “No wait” he said. “Come on, sit for a while. I haven't been up so early in ages”

A sigh escaped Chanyeol. Baekhyun was very persistent when it came to the things he wanted. Chanyeol always knew this. Everything that he did, came with a devastating force of nature- his friendship, love as well as his hate. And Chanyeol had only been on the receiving end of hate.

“Ugh fine” Baekhyun said when he found Chanyeol sitting there against his will. “Pour me one too”

Knowing Baekhyun’s limits, Chanyeol fixed Baekhyun a significantly smaller drink than his own. He didn’t want to babysit a drunk vampire at 3 am.

Taking the first sip, Baekhyun almost had a gag reflex. “That’s horrible, how do you drink this every day?”

“It’s an acquired taste”

“Yes. If you want to acquire the taste of death”

Chanyeol took another sip of his drink. _Just a few more minutes_ , he told himself. Just a few more minutes until Baekhyun would be out here.

Baekhyun looked around the room they were sitting in. The huge leathery couch below them seemed ancient but still is the best condition possible. The living room was heavily laden with mahogany and it seemed like Chanyeol had a thing for rustic interiors.

Then Baekhyun’s eyes fell on a large desk just behind them. “Where did you get that?” Baekhyun asked, his interests peaked. “I am looking for something similar for my study”

Chanyeol turned around and slowly back again, another sip hitting him with nostalgia. “It was my father’s” he said and suddenly, the air in the room shifted.

“I am sorry…”

“It’s not your fault” Chanyeol whispered again and Baekhyun knew what he meant. What had happened to Chanyeol’s family, over 450 years ago, of course wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault. But it was the fault of his family, who had given up their details to the hunters who had come looking for the Parks, all those years ago.

But that still did not invalidate the fact that Chanyeol, in a fit of rage, had killed off Baekhyun’s entire family as well. It was a time long lost, but the effect of that event still had their roots etched deep within Baekhyun.

Resting his back on the backrest of the couch, Baekhyun stared at the embers in the fireplace. “We used to be friends once”

Chanyeol breathed the words in. “Once was a long time ago”

“We were happy then, weren’t we?”

 _Yes_ , Chanyeol thought. He was happy back then. And it was a feeling he hadn’t felt in almost half a millennium. “My happiness died with my family”

The words stabbed Baekhyun in ways he didn’t think was possible. Over the past few centuries, Baekhyun had wanted to tell Chanyeol the truth about that night multiple times. But hate had always induced a stronger emption, forcing him to stop.

No matter where they were, life had forced them to always fight against each other after that night. But this time around, something different had happened. When the hunters came back, they had come for everything Chanyeol hand Baekhyun had created in their own lives, the pack like family they had built over the years. And for the first time in a long time, Baekhyun felt that he was not alone anymore.

“I need to tell you something” Baekhyun said, taking another sip of whiskey, only then realizing that he had already emptied the glass. Was it perhaps the alcohol that had suddenly made him want to talk it out with Chanyeol or was it just the fact that for the first time since forever, Baekhyun felt that Chanyeol was with him again?

He tossed the empty glass to Chanyeol and Chanyeol stared at him in confusion. Baekhyun nodded, indicating him to make another drink.

Chanyeol shook his head but did not complain. He handed Baekhyun the half-filled glass again and this time, Baekhyun drank it all in one go, only to realize what a big mistake he had made.

“Death” Baekhyun said. “This tastes like death”

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?”

Baekhyun shook his head and kept the empty glass on the coffee table. No more whiskey for tonight.

He turned around, facing Chanyeol and only then did he realize that he hadn’t see Chanyeol this close in a very, very long time.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly, could not find words. He wondered if it would be better to show Chanyeol?

Slowly, Baekhyun undid the buttons of the shirt he was wearing and looked up. He had excepted Chanyeol’s eyes to have averted but instead, Chanyeol was still looking at Baekhyun in the eye.

Then, Baekhyun turned around.

What Chanyeol saw could only be described a hell.

Etched on Baekhyun’s back, were patches of burned skin, spread across the entire area, in small circles. Chanyeol’s hand reached out instinctively but stopped mid-air.

“What is this?” Chanyeol asked, horrified by what he was looking at.

Baekhyun did not answer. Instead, he let his shirt fall off from his arms and turned back to face Chanyeol.

And sitting right there, across Baekhyun arms were slash like scars that had never healed.

Something ugly and tasteless rose up inside Chanyeol at the sight of Baekhyun. “Who did this to you?” he asked, enraged and livid.

Baekhyun’s head hung low. Perhaps the whiskey was too strong for him because the words were swimming in his mind.

“That night” Baekhyun began, trying to keep his thought together. “When the hunters came, my family gave out the details because the hunters had kidnapped me”

The words rose and fell through the large room like echoes of the past. Chanyeol heard a ringing in his ears, like a soundless bell had been struck.

“The day your dad sent you out, looking for the hunters, the waited until nightfall and then came in a swarm. Your family had to go in hiding so they told my parents where they would be, just in case you asked when you came back. When the hunters came, they took me. Torturing a human was perhaps not fun to them so they turned me. And then they tortured me. They wouldn’t let me sleep and would take me to a room which had a hole in the wall. They would take me there at different times of the day and force me down only so the tiny ray of sunlight that passed through the hole, could burn me”

Chanyeol blinked in shock. He had known that Baekhyun had turned around that time, but he had not known _this_ was how he had been forced to turn.

“My parents didn’t have a choice” Baekhyun said, feeling his head spin a little. “They just wanted to protect me”

Chanyeol’s chest heaved as he tried to wrap his head around what he had just heard. His eyes burned, trying to hold back the tears he had saved for the last 450 years. “Why did you keep this from me?”

Baekhyun scoffed. “Why do you think?” he asked, struggling to wear his shirt back. A tiny hiccup escaped him as he felt a sudden rush before settling back down. “It won’t change what they did. It won’t change what you did to my family”

Chanyeol was having a hard time grasping this. “What did I do you your family?”

Hearing this, Baekhyun finally raised his eyes, staring straight at Chanyeol. “Do you not remember? Was killing them so meaningless that you can’t even remember it?”

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol said and an a gasp suddenly escaped Baekhyun’s lips. He hadn’t heard Chanyeol say his name in such a long time that he had almost forgotten how good it had always sounded. “I did not harm your family”

Perhaps the world was not making sense to Baekhyun because he was drunk. Chanyeol was not known to be a liar, so why was he lying now.

The question must have been evident on Baekhyun’s face because the very next moment, Chanyeol got up and rushed to the same desk Baekhyun had pointed to earlier. Searching through the drawers, he pulled a journal out that seemed old and ragged. Flipping a few pages, Chanyeol pulled something out before taking it to the couch Baekhyun was sitting on.

He handed the folded piece of paper to Baekhyun and Baekhyun stared at it for a few seconds. Then, he slowly reached out and took it from Chanyeol.

“What is this?”

“Open it”

Baekhyun looked at the paper again. It was old and torn from the edges. Slowly, he unfolded it.

And what he read, knocked the breath out of him.

‘Let this serve as an examples that humans should not fraternize with vampires. – Sung Family’

Baekhyun stared at the words, read them once, and then again, and then again until all he could remember was each letter and each words on it.

A trail of tear made its way through Baekhyun’s cheek and for a second, Chanyeol wanted to end the world that had made Baekhyun hate him so much.

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun said, as more tears strolled down his eyes. “It was me”

“What do you mean?”

Baekhyun stared at the handwriting again. He remembered it very well. It belonged to one of his best friends from back then- Sung Jae Won.

And then, like they had never stopped talking in the first place, Baekhyun told Chanyeol everything. He told Chanyeol that Jae Won had lived in a different district back then but since there were just a few local institutes in the area, he had come to study at Baekhyun’s.

It was just the day before the hunters had come that Baekhyun had told Jae Won about the secret he had been hiding. About the boy he liked who was a vampire and how he didn’t go to school because sunlight harmed him. And only then did it dawn upon him that he had led the hunters directly to Chanyeol and his family.

After Baekhyun laid the words out, something heavy settled inside of him, like the guilt of the final realization was weighing him down.

He glanced up at Chanyeol, only to find him staring at the glass in his own hands.

Baekhyun had spent 450 years on this earth, but somehow, the silence between them seemed to stretching for far longer than that.

“It’s not your fault” Chanyeol said, his voice sending up streams of emotions across Baekhyun. These were the exact words Chanyeol had used a few minutes ago, but it was only now that Baekhyun didn't believe him.

“You could have not known what was going to happen”

Baekhyun shook his head. “I should have known”

“No Baekhyun, there was no way you could have. So don’t spend another eternity beating yourself up for it”

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol in astonishment. “You knew?”

That was all he had to ask but Chanyeol knew what he meant. “I know you more than you know yourself. Everything that has happened so far, every second you’ve spent hating me, you have spent hating yourself too”

How was it that without as much a sentence exchanged between the two, Chanyeol still knew things Baekhyun preferred to keep hidden?

“That’s because I could never bring myself to hate you entirely” Baekhyun confessed. “And I hated myself for it because I thought you were the reason my parents died”

“And that's why you have tried to hate me even more, have you not?”

Baekhyun nodded, but then smiled. “With the exception of that one time when I got drunk”

Chanyeol smiled too. “You mean when we happened to stumble upon Shakespeare’s play at the same time?”

Baekhyun nodded again. “That man could hold his liquor”

“Unlike you”

This made Baekhyun nudge Chanyeol slightly on his arm.

They fell back to silence for a few more minutes until Baekhyun spoke up. “Do you still need me to leave?”

Slowly, Chanyeol shook his head. “I want you to do something for me”

“Anything”

Chanyeol lifted his eyes up again until they met Baekhyun. “Draw me”

Baekhyun now sat on the floor, by the fireplace, an arm’s length away from Chanyeol. He had agreed to do as Chanyeol had asked, but the only condition was, Chanyeol would draw him too.

When Chanyeol had first asked Baekhyun for this particular request, Baekhyun had been confused. But then, he realized what Chanyeol meant. As vampires, they couldn’t see themselves in the mirror and when Chanyeol had told him that he wanted to see something that reminded him of the old times, Baekhyun knew that he wanted the same from Chanyeol.

“Turn your head slightly to the right” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol followed.

He had a sketchpad and a pencil in his hand and on the right opposite, so did Baekhyun.

As he continued drawing each line that defined Chanyeol, Baekhyun wondered if he would sketch his scars too. Each line, each mark on Baekhyun’s body was the story of his past he hadn’t left behind.

But he was beginning to now.

“Wait” Chanyeol said suddenly, in the midst of his own sketch as he drew he reached over. Moving closer to Baekhyun, Chanyeol let his fingers brush through Baekhyun hair, settling them better.

This feeling, that sprouted unimaginable warmth inside Baekhyun was so familiar, yet to distant.

Chanyeol was about to withdraw his hand when Baekhyun grabbed it suddenly.

Sitting against the fire, Baekhyun spent an eternity studying Chanyeol’s face, like he had all those years ago when he was still a human and Chanyeol was still the person who was his everything.

Chanyeol’s eyes hovered to Baekhyun’s lips as the latter parted them slightly.

A smile erupted on Chanyeol’s face. “You owe me something”

Baekhyun blinked, wondering what Chanyeol meant. But he already knew the answer. “I owe you a lot of things”

Chanyeol shook his head lightly. “The last night that we were together, the day before my father sent me to go after the hunters, do you remember what you promised?”

Baekhyun had completely forgotten that night. When he had found out that Chanyeol would leave the next day, Baekhyun had snuck into his house in the dead of the night, because he thought if he stayed with Chanyeol long enough, he wouldn’t leave.

Chanyeol’s finger brushed Baekhyun’s lips softly and the memory of that night came flooding in. They were in Chanyeol’s bedroom, where he had specifically set a bed up because Baekhyun liked to spend the nights talking to him until he fell asleep. It was on that very bed that Chanyeol had brushed Baekhyun’s lips that final night, just like he was doing it now.

_“Promise me you’ll come back soon” Baekhyun asked of Chanyeol._

_“You know I can’t promise that”_

_Baekhyun placed a hand on Chanyeol’s cheeks as the first light of the day began hitting Chanyeol’s room._

_“If you come back sooner than that, I promise I’ll kiss you”_

“Do you remember now?” Chanyeol asked. “You owe me a kiss”

Baekhyun couldn’t believe how long he had waited for Chanyeol to come back to him but his own actions had stopped them from being together. Everything could have been so different if they had just talked like they did just now. How many years they could have saved and been with each other like they had always intended to.

Chanyeol had once told Baekhyun that he never wanted to turn Baekhyun into something like him because vampires lived in constant fear of being hunted. They lived in hiding all their lives. Chanyeol didn’t want that for Baekhyun because he knew how much Baekhyun loved sunrises and the beach. Baekhyun didn’t quite understand it back then but sitting right here, with Chanyeol so close to him, Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol wanted to protect him from the world because Baekhyun wanted that for Chanyeol too. Many, many years ago, Baekhyun had asked Chanyeol to promise him to come back.

Baekhyun smiled. “Who would have thought that it would be me who would have to come back to you” he said and with that, Baekhyun closed the gap between them.

Taking Chanyeol’s lips in his, Baekhyun finally fulfilled the promise he had made an eternity ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooooo  
> So this was just a speck of idea I had from a prompt I saw on Instagram and it was so soft that I JUST NEEDED to write a Chanbaek story on it.  
> Please leave comments if you liked the story. <3


End file.
